A Taste Of Honey
by A Beatle Contest
Summary: Un beso es sólo un beso. Sin embargo, Edward sospecha que ese beso ha sido el único capaz de despertar su corazón. Un beso dulce, con sabor a miel. Un beso de ella. ExB. AH. Oneshot para carliitha-cullen, primer puesto de A Beatle Contest.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, el título tampoco. Sólo me adjudico la trama. __El OS es para carliitha-cullen, ganadora de _A Beatle Contest. ¡Felicidades! Espero que lo disfrutes :)

…

**A Taste of Honey**

**By LadyCornamenta**

…

_Yours w__as the kiss that awoke my heart_

…

Las vacaciones en familia nunca me habían entusiasmado en lo absoluto. Mis padres adoraban la costa, el sol y la playa, y yo podía lidiar con ello; pero, habiendo leído ya cientos de títulos y escrito muchísimas canciones tan sólo de la mano de una guitarra, las cosas comenzaban a volverse críticamente monótonas. Yo era una persona solitaria por naturaleza, tranquila por imposición, y me molestaba el hecho de no tener una buena excusa para no tener que… socializar. Sumergirme en mis estudios siempre había sido la elección idónea a la hora de evitar las salidas en grupo, las intenciones de sacarme de mi habitación e incluso para las potenciales candidatas que mis amigos insistían en presentarme cada fin de semana.

No era que yo fuera una persona en contra de la fiesta; simplemente, disfrutaba de la soledad. Estar rodeado de gente me incomodaba, me ponía nervioso. No me gustaba iniciar conversaciones por compromiso, con personas cuya vida posiblemente no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Alice, mi hermana, siempre decía que yo era una persona fría y sin sutileza. Yo siempre le daba la razón, posiblemente porque ella estaba en lo cierto; nuestra única diferencia, quizás, era que ella siempre quería cambiarme y yo, por mi parte, no estaba interesado en ello.

—Vas a quedarte solo y amargado —decía siempre ella.

—Sí, como sea.

La historia de todos los días de mi vida, sí.

Las vacaciones tan sólo eran otra buena excusa para mi hermana para poder arrastrarme por la ciudad, meterme en extraños y modernos bares y someterme a sus salidas, careciendo yo de una buena coartada para justificar mi negativa a sus propuestas. Simplemente, ante los ruegos de mis padres y las extorsiones de mi hermana, debía dejarme arrastrar como un pobre títere por la demoníaca Alice que, a pesar de las apariencias, tenía dos años más que yo. Nunca una persona había llevado veinte años con tan poca seriedad, estaba seguro.

—¡Estaremos en casa antes de las tres!, ¡te lo prometo!

—No, Alice, no tengo ganas de salir.

—¡Mamá, Edward no quiere salir conmigo! —gritó mi hermana infantilmente, a todo pulmón—. ¡Si me secuestran y no vuelvo a casa por una década será su culpa!

—Eso sería una bendición —murmuré para mí.

—¡Edward, acompaña a tu hermana!

¿Para qué demonios seguía resistiéndome, si las cosas siempre terminaban de la misma manera?

Me metí en la ducha, dejando mi última lectura sobre el escritorio a regañadientes. Había conseguido una de las viejas novelas de George Orwell en una antiquísima librería del centro esa misma mañana y estaba disfrutando de cada una de sus páginas. Salir de fiesta con mi hermana nunca estaba entre mis planes, incluso cuando sabía que aquel era un destino inevitable para mí.

Mis padres habían elegido pasar el verano en Jacksonville, tan sólo porque mi madre había visto en una revista cuán bellas eran allí las playas y las enormes puestas de sol; aunque intuía que sólo estaba cansada del frío de Nueva York. Alice había heredado, en gran parte, esa actitud desenfadada de mi madre y un lugar donde los bares de playa y los chicos con tablas de surf estaban a la orden del día parecía ser el lugar perfecto para ellas. Mi padre se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de desplantes; pero yo, con mis dieciocho años, aún no había cogido la práctica suficiente para no refunfuñar o para no rodar los ojos ante comentarios innecesarios.

—Me pregunto si Jasper estará en Lynch's.

Efectivamente, puse mis ojos en blanco ante el comentario de Alice. Jasper era un joven surfista que había conocido hacía tan sólo un par de días en la playa y ya estaba completamente obsesionada con él. El joven —que quizás, si las circunstancias se hubiesen dado de otra forma, me hubiese caído bastante bien— le había regalado tan sólo una cordial sonrisa para que ella lo estuviese persiguiendo como Sherlock Holmes. Y allí estaba yo, el tonto hermano, siguiéndola en sus locuras en el papel de Watson.

El bar estaba bien. No era el usual ambiente que Alice frecuentaba y que tan bien pegaba con su personalidad excéntrica y escandalosa, sino más bien un local con música Indie y unos cuantos surfistas yendo de aquí para allá. Tenía un ambiente playero; con unos cuantos que se habían quedado en la época de Supergrass y los Beatles, mezclándose entre las réplicas de muñecas Barbie y los grupos de jóvenes que se creían los Backstreet Boys.

Suspiré, haciendo una pesimista premonición de lo que mi noche sería.

No me importaba ser llamado aguafiestas, corazón de piedra o todos esos sinónimos que mi hermana había encontrado para mí a lo largo de su vida: todo aquello me aburría mortalmente, hasta el punto de llegar a molestarme. Me senté en la barra y pedí una cerveza, Alice botando a mi lado y encargando también un Mojito para ella. Incluso en los gustos éramos tan diferentes que, de no haber sido por mi tranquilo y prudente padre, hubiese considerado seriamente la posibilidad de haber sido adoptado.

Jasper apareció alrededor de las doce de la noche, con un grupo de muchachos bastante parecidos a él, y perdí a Alice de un momento para el otro. Ella prácticamente se colgó del brazo del pobre rubio y lo arrastró hasta una improvisada pista de baile donde un par de parejas se movían al ritmo de la música. Esperaba que se limitaran sólo a ello, porque realmente no me interesaba ver a mi hermana ligando justo en frente de mí.

Pedí otra cerveza, sabiendo que sería una noche larga.

No llegué a beber lo suficiente, ni siquiera para marearme un poco, cuando Jasper apareció a mi lado, con mi hermana colgada de su brazo. Él tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión de incomodidad en su rostro al observarme. No me gustó la mano en la cintura de Alice, pero pronto comprendí que era una herramienta necesaria para que ella no terminara de bruces en el piso. No necesitaba que él me lo aclarara; sin embargo, Jasper me comentó confidencialmente:

—Creo que está un poco ebria… Será mejor ir a un lugar abierto.

—Vamos a la playa —propuse, poniéndome de pie.

Ese sí que era un final digno de una pésima noche. De cualquier forma, yo ya estaba más que acostumbrado al accionar temerario de mi hermana.

Jasper siguió guiando a mi hermana gentilmente, mientras yo andaba detrás de ellos, sólo en caso que Alice tropezara o algo por el estilo. La playa estaba suavemente iluminada por los locales, que pronto daban paso a una oscuridad un poco mayor, interrumpida sólo por el brillo perlado de la luna y las estrellas. Era una hermosa noche de verano… Lástima que las condiciones en las que me encontraba no eran las mejores para disfrutarla.

Jasper se sentó en la arena, dejando que Alice se acomodara a su lado y se apoyara sobre su hombro, respirando pesadamente. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, pensando seriamente cuándo aprendería mi hermana a controlar sus excesos con la bebida… y todo lo demás. Ya tenía veinte años; no podía seguir viviendo una adolescencia eterna, sin medidas ni preocupaciones.

—Quiero agua —murmuró, con voz pastosa e infantil.

Jasper alzó la cabeza y yo tan sólo hice un gesto con la mano.

—Yo me encargo.

Él parecía un tipo confiable, por lo que, aún en contra de mi precaución, lo dejé allí con Alice. Después de echar una mirada rápida sobre mi hombro, corrí unos cuantos metros hasta alcanzar el local y compré una bebida para mi hermana. Pagué con prisa y salí de allí, volviendo velozmente hacia el comienzo de la playa. Tan distraído iba, que casi muero del susto cuando escuché a alguien gritar, en medio de la penumbra:

—¡Oh, te pareces a un actor!

Llevé una mano a mi pecho, en medio de la gran extensión de playa, tan sólo para encontrar a una delgada muchacha sentada sobre una pequeña montaña de arena. Tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro y sus grandes ojos se encontraban muy abiertos y curiosos, estudiándome como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo. Estaba con los brazos hacia atrás, sosteniendo su peso, y ladeaba su cabeza suavemente de un lado al otro.

Dios… no otra loca.

—¿Estás aquí sola?

—Estaba con mis amigos —confesó, arrastrando levemente las palabras—, pero me di vuelta y… ¡puf!, ¡desaparecieron!

Me llevé una mano a la frente, maldiciendo mi suerte. No sólo era otra loca, sino otra persona con exceso de alcohol en su cuerpo. Me puse en cuclillas, tan sólo para hacerla entrar en razón. Ella seguía mirándome con aquellos enormes y brillantes ojos, con alguna especie de diversión que yo me estaba perdiendo completamente.

—Estás ebria, ¿sabes?

Me observó fijamente, después de parpadear unas cuantas veces a una velocidad increíble.

—Y tú estás bueno, ¿sabes? —replicó, con total desenfado y honestidad.

Su frase fue tan franca y desenfadada que tan sólo atiné a reír entre dientes, cuando las mismas palabras, en otra situación, me hubiesen hecho sonrojar. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y se acercó a mí, llenando sus manos y sus rodillas de arena. Sus grandes ojos café siguieron observándome con ese desenfocado brillo y pensé que debería, por lo menos, ayudarla a levantarse y llevarla a algún lugar donde sus amigos pudieran encontrarla. Tan concentrado en mi siguiente movimiento andaba, que me sorprendí al sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Su boca era suave y sabía levemente a alcohol y a algo muy dulce, parecido a la miel; era, sin duda alguna, lo más dulce que había probado. Sus pequeñas manos cogiendo mi rostro se sentían tibias, tiernas… tan agradables. Una calidez se extendió por mi pecho de forma brusca y, a la vez, terriblemente suave; como un fuego abrazante, como una caricia para el corazón. Demasiadas sensaciones juntas recorrieron mi cuerpo en esos instantes.

Por unos segundos, me permití dejarme ir y tomé la cintura de la muchacha; pero, cuando noté las intenciones de profundizar el beso, la cogí sutilmente de los hombros y la separé de mí. Ella no abrió los ojos, sino que se quedó exactamente en la misma posición, con las manos aún sobre mi piel y los labios fruncidos. Era adorable.

Pasé mis pulgares por sus cálidas mejillas y sus párpados se alzaron nuevamente, mirándome con curiosidad.

—¿Llevas el móvil encima? —pregunté.

Ella se lo pensó unos cuantos segundos, antes de sonreír infantilmente y rebuscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—_Voici! _

No pude evitar reír nuevamente, mientras tomaba el aparato de sus manos. Estaba seguro que, de toda la gente ebria que había visto en mis años de juventud, ella era la primera a la que se le ocurría utilizar expresiones francesas. Bueno, quizás a excepción de Emmett, uno de mis mejores amigos, que tenía la costumbre de cantar La Marsellesa siempre que tomaba un par de copas demás. Incluso después de largos años de amistad, no sabía a ciencia cierta a que se debía aquel peculiar hábito.

—¿Recuerdas el nombre de alguno de esos amigos que estaban contigo? —pregunté, como si hablara con un niño.

Me sentí estúpido apenas terminé de formular el interrogante, mas su expresión desorientada me hizo volver a aflojar mis facciones. Era realmente una criatura encantadora.

—Bueno… estaba Jessica, sí, ella debía estar porque no dejó de hablar ni un maldito segundo durante todo el camino —aseguró, en una conversación que parecía estar teniendo con ella misma—. Mike también, porque se estaba poniendo pesado…

Ella siguió con aquella peculiar perorata, pero me dediqué a buscar el primer nombre y agradecí que hubiese una sola Jessica en todo su registro. Marqué y una joven de voz chillona me atendió. Tuve que explicarle durante unos cuantos minutos que yo no era un secuestrador, como ella había creído en un principio, sino que me había encontrado con su amiga por casualidad. Le di una dirección aproximada de nuestra ubicación y le dije que no me movería de allí. Simplemente corrí el largo tramo que me separaba de Alice y Jasper; ellos seguían en la misma posición, aunque este último intentaba hacerse atrás mientras mi hermana trataba de besarlo.

Rodé los ojos, para luego carraspear suavemente.

—Me he encontrado con una muchacha que se ha perdido —comenté con pesar—. Sus amigos vendrán a buscarla, por lo que me quedaré con ella hasta que lleguen.

—No hay problema —aseguró Jasper—, esperaremos aquí.

Le sonreí con franqueza.

—Gracias.

Volví a correr a donde se encontraba la joven, que parecía estar intentando hacer un castillo, aunque no estaba seguro de la forma que quería darle. Me reí por enésima vez en la noche, pensando en cuándo había sido la última madrugada en la que me había divertido tanto estando con una joven. De alguna forma, cerca de ella me sentía cálido; aquella pequeña muchacha me generaba una extraña sensación de protección, de… ternura.

La tal Jessica llegó, acompañada de dos muchachos más y una joven de lentes. Después de agradecerme una innumerable cantidad de veces y de decirme que le avisaba si necesitaba que hiciera algo por mí, levantó a la muchacha y los demás la ayudaron a andar, dándome un último agradecimiento general. Yo me quedé allí, mirando cómo se alejaban y con impulsos contenidos de correr tras ella. En el preciso instante en el que se fue, me di cuenta que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Pasé el resto de las vacaciones intentando encontrar a la misteriosa joven. De alguna forma, me costaba olvidarme de sus grandes ojos o de sus cálidos labios. Durante el día, su rostro siempre aparecía entre mis pensamientos; durante la noche, no podía dejar de recordar su boca sobre la mía y el agradable y dulce sabor que esta poseía. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Mi concentración se había ido demasiado lejos y me sorprendí a mi mismo dejando libros de lado y perdiéndome los finales de interesantes películas por haber perdido el hilo de ellas.

Alice estaba sorprendida de mi renovado interés por salir por las noches con ella. No se oponía, por supuesto, pero siempre cuestionaba mis motivos. Nunca le di una explicación cien por ciento convincente, pero sí lo suficiente para que ella dejara de preguntar e insistir en el asunto. Estaba tan interesada en ver a Jasper que, posiblemente, lo que yo hiciera le valía un rábano.

Sin embargo, mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. No volví a ver a aquella joven en lo que me quedaba de vacaciones. Mientras ponía todas las cosas dentro de mi maleta, me sentí suficientemente idiota. Era un jodido nombre, algo por lo que empezar… ¿por qué demonios no había reaccionado a tiempo? No podía ir por ahí diciéndole a la gente _"oh, sí, ¿tú no conoces a esa chica de grandes ojos castaños a la que le gusta hablar demás cuando toma?"_

Sí, esa no era una opción.

Alice entró en mi habitación alegremente cuando yo estaba intentando cerrar mi maleta, ejerciendo una leve presión sobre la tapa. Ella se sentó sobre mi cama, con una sonrisa tan grande que podía haber arrancado celos en el gato de Cheshire. Alcé una ceja y me quedé observando su expresión, hasta que ella, que parecía estar conteniéndose, chilló:

—¡Jasper me dijo que vendrá a Nueva York! —exclamó rápidamente, feliz—. Su hermana ha aplicado para la Universidad y entre sus opciones está la NYU. ¡Él está considerando pedir un traslado e irse a vivir con ella!

Me costó unos instantes comprender lo que le decía mi hermana, por lo que sólo después de unos cuantos segundos fui capaz de sonreírle vagamente. Mi hermana era el prototipo de persona enamoradiza, que todos los días va cambiando de presa e idealizándola al instante, pero Jasper realmente parecía un buen tipo. O quizás yo me estaba ablandando, lo que no quería creerme del todo.

Mi esperanza se había hecho resignación cuando habíamos vuelto a Nueva York. Debía retomar mis tareas antes que comenzara la universidad y debía dejar de pensar en cosas sin sentido. El tiempo haría de ello sólo un recuerdo vago; había perdido por idiota y debía conformarme con ello. Incluso cuando se trataba, posiblemente, de la única chica por la que había sentido la necesidad de hacer _algo._

—¡Eddie, tienes que acompañarme! —chilló mi hermana.

—Alice, tengo trabajo —murmuré—. Dentro de tres días empiezo las clases.

—Venga, venga, venga —dijo, tirando de mi brazo—. Ya tendrás tiempo de eso luego, ahora te necesito.

Con la resignación que mi hermana sembraba en las personas que la rodeaban, me dejé arrastrar hasta el asiento de copiloto de su auto amarillo. Cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, la dejé conducir por las calles de la ciudad, rezando porque no tuviéramos otra visita al centro comercial o algo parecido. Estaba cansado de hacer de botones de mi hermana y hacía ya unos cuantos meses que me había negado a seguirla por los corredores mientras ella usaba la tarjeta de crédito de forma compulsiva.

Tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos, que me sorprendí cuando el automóvil se detuvo.

—Alice, ¿qué hacemos en el aeropuerto?

Ella sonrió radiantemente.

—Ven, vamos.

Mi hermana me cogió de la mano y avanzó entre la multitud como si no le importara en lo más mínimo propinar empujones a quien se cruzaba por su camino. Su cabeza se agitaba de un lado a otro, haciendo que su corto e irregular cabello se sacudiera al compás. Antes que pudiera decirle que se tranquilizara, la escuché chillar y correr en una nueva dirección, llevándome tras ella.

Pude ver a Jasper, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y… a ella.

Ella estaba allí.

—¿Tú? —pregunté, sorprendido, sin poder contenerme.

La joven se quedó mirándome por uno segundos, hasta que el entendimiento cruzó su rostro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

—Oh… tú eres el que me ayudó en la playa… ¿cierto?

Sonreí, mientras asentía.

Ella me recordaba.

—Edward Cullen.

—Bella Swan.

—¿Vosotros os conocéis? —inquirió Jasper, Alice observándonos con igual curiosidad.

Compusimos una pequeña historia en el camino hacia el exterior del aeropuerto, intentando evitar contarle a Jasper el pequeño detalle de la borrachera que su hermana tenía en la noche que nos habíamos conocido. Él no recordaba mis palabras y mi ayuda a la joven de la playa, por lo que no era necesario recordárselo. A excepción de Alice, que nunca había mostrado signos de pudor o decencia conmigo, las hermanas generalmente prefieren reservarse esas cosas frente a sus hermanos.

Los acompañamos andando hasta su apartamento, ya que no quedaba muy lejos de allí. Alice se colgó del brazo de Jasper y comenzó a hablar animadamente con él. Yo me rezagué bastante más atrás con Bella, entremezclándonos entre la multitud neoyorquina.

—Tengo que pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento esa noche —murmuró ella—. Por lo menos, por lo que recuerdo.

—No te preocupes —aseguré, con honestidad—, ha sido entretenido estar contigo.

Ella se cubrió el rostro, avergonzada.

—Dios, yo te besé —musitó.

Retiré la mano de su rostro, atrapándola suavemente con una de las mías.

—Créeme, eso fue lo que mejor de la noche.

Ella me miró y una pequeña sonrisa tímida asomó en su rostro. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, se acercó un poco más a mí y sus labios tocaron mi mejilla suavemente. Ese agradable calor que tanto había ansiado regresó a mí, e incluso creí sentir el dulzor en mi boca, recordando nuestro primer beso. Cuando se separó de mí, la miré con sorpesa; ella sólo sonrió fugazmente.

Nunca me había preocupado tanto por volver a ponerme en contacto con una chica y jamás me había sentido tan feliz de volver a ver a una persona sonreír frente a mí.

Bella había despertado mi corazón tan sólo con un toque de sus labios.


End file.
